The Neopian Experiment
by TsukiNoBara
Summary: Abandoned. Sarah is captured by Sloth for an experiment...but Neopia is supposed to be fictional!
1. The Experiment

First, I do not own Neopets. All of it belongs to the wonderful Adam   
and Donna, except for my neopets (Tin3, Ivystalion, Sugarheart4, and   
Mintpup), and sailorc27 (myself. Neomail me!). Oh, and in this story,   
sailorc27's nickname is Sailor (people on the chatboards call me that),   
and my real name (in the story, not in real life) is Sarah.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 1: The Experiment 

Frank Sloth looked at his computer. He and Vladimere, the mad scorchio   
in charge of the lab ray, were staring at the results that popped up on the   
computer.   
"So it's true," Sloth spoke at last. "Neopia is known to another planet,   
one called Earth. And they think we are fictional. I'll change that."   
Vlad looked up at him. He had been the first one to be captured by Dr. Sloth,   
and unlike most unfortunate neopets captured by him, he had been given a choice:   
Become a minion, or become an experiment. He naturally chose to be a minion. "But   
sir, the Transmover can only bring one person at a time, and according to our   
research of Earth, we would look very odd there."   
Sloth smiled cruelly. "Did you think we would go? That is a preposterous idea...for   
now. But since we cannot reveal ourselves yet, we shall instead use the Transmover   
on that thriving species, the humans. But only one for now. Search the database for an   
owner. Preferably a child, ages 10 to 15. Female."   
Vlad did as he was told. There were billions of owners in Neopia, but only one could   
be chosen. After putting in the prefered methods of searching, he waited. Suddenly,   
100,000 names popped up. "Doctor, there are 100,000 names. How many pets should   
they have?"   
"Four." A few seconds later, the search had been narrowed down to 50,000. Sloth   
narroweddown the search to include owners with a name beginning with "s." 15,000.   
Less than 12,000 NP. 5,000. Adopted 1 pet. 500. First species owned: Peophin.   
100 owners. Abandoned no pets: 20 owners. He was almost done. At least one   
pet with no numbers in the name. 6 owners. American. Finally, one name popped up. 

Sailorc27.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Meanwhile, Sarah had just logged on to neopets. It had been a long day of schoolwork.   
Fortunately, it was the last day of school, so she could finally be on neopets all day for a   
long time. She clicked on the explore button, trying to go play Tombola, when she saw a   
random event. She read it. 

"Something has happened! Dr. Frank Sloth has chosen you for an experiment! You are   
currently being transported to his lab!" 

Yeah right, she thought, right before everything went black. Suddenly, Sarah felt very   
dizzy, and closed her eyes. The dizziness finally stopped, and she opened her eyes. Was   
this someone's idea of a joke? She was in a lab...and someone was coming toward her. The   
light showed their face. It couldn't be...he was made up! But he looked just as real as she did.   
It was Frank Sloth. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

So what do you think? I just finished this chapter, and I'm working on the next one already! Please review! 


	2. A Faerie Gelert

Twinkle twinkle little star   
I do not own neopets   
I just own my pets   
And sailorc27   
Neomail me if you want,   
But I still don't own neopets. 

Like my disclaimer? No? Too bad! ^^ I also own Screelah and Usuki_lover6. 

Wow! Two reviews already, and both of them good! Thanks go to Draqua, Lunamew, my mom   
(for thinking of the name Vladimere), and dreameux for telling me how much a Faerie Paint Brush costs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 2: A Faerie Gelert 

"So this is a human. It's smaller than I thought," Sloth announced. "But no matter. I still need it How are you,   
Sailorc27?"   
Sarah mumbled something, before asking, "Where am I?"   
Sloth smiled evilly. He had heard her, but he wanted to see how brave "it" was. "What was that, Sailorc27?"   
Sarah gulped. She didn't think anyone would notice her mumbling. She whispered, "I...I...I s-said I'm n-not a-an   
'it.'"   
Braver than he thought. Not very brave, but not as scared as most native Neopians. "Thank you, Sailorc27. Do   
you mind if I call you 'Sailor'? Thank you," he said without giving her a chance to answer. "I have chosen   
one human to see how they adapt to Neopia. I suppose you thought we were fictional? Well you must have   
noticed that we aren't. You are in my lab, but you must have figured that out. But humans aren't normally   
allowed in Neopia."   
Sloth waited for her to ask the question. He was about to yell at her for making him impatient (which didn't take   
very long) when she finally asked, "So how am I supposed to 'adapt' to life if I can't go there?"   
About time, he thought. "We can turn you into a neopet. Perhaps a Krawk? or Blumaroo? Or maybe a Chia?"   
he suggested some of the ones that could turn into a mutant.   
Sarah was still scared, but he seemed a LITTLE nice, letting her turn into any neopet she wanted. "How about   
a Gelert? A Faerie one? Please?"   
Blast! He hadn't made a Gelert Transmogrification potion yet! "Fine. Vlad, get me a Faerie Gelert Morphing   
Potion."   
Vlad paused. He didn't want to make the doctor mad, but he had to say something. Hopefully, nothing   
would happen since the human was watching. Why couldn't she say it? She knew the answer as well as he did!   
"Vlad..." Sloth said in a warning tone.   
"Um...sir...the only gelert morphing potion is a green one. And that costs 80,000 NP. And Faerie Paint   
Brushes cost about 165,000 NP."   
Sloth sighed. "Then go to the bank and get the money! You know how to get there! And before you   
ask another idiotic question, go to the trading post to get the brush, instead of the shops! Do you   
understand?"   
Instead of answering, the mad scorchio left to put on a disguise and get the items. After Vlad left, Sloth   
called another servant, a mutant Kacheek, and told it to put "Sailor" in the prison. Before she left, he said   
under his breath, "I guess she shouldn't be a mutant anyway. Her pets probably wouldn't trust her if she   
looked like that." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sarah had been in the cage for a few hours now. She was uncomfortable, hot, hungry, and cramped.   
She realized that the cage was made to hold a neopet, which was smaller and ate less. But it probably   
would have been just as uncomfortable as a neopet, so she wasn't suffering much more than the Usul   
next to her. It looked like it had been captured recently, since it wasn't a mutant yet. And it looked more   
scared than the older ones, most likely because it didn't know what would happen.   
"Hi," Sarah whispered to it. The red Usul looked around before realizing that the voice belonged to the   
human beside her.   
"Me?" it asked. It sounded like a female. Sarah nodded. "Well, hi. I'm Usuki_lover6, but my friends   
call me Usuki. What are you doing here? You don't look like a neopet."   
Sarah sighed. "I come from a place called 'Earth.' There, neopets is a game on something called a 'computer.'   
And, well, you know how sometimes you find a mystical codestone on the floor? A random event?" Usuki   
nodded. "Well, I got a random event that said that I had been chosen for an experiment. I didn't believe it, but   
then I appeared in the lab. After that Sloth talked to me, he put me in here. How did you get here?"   
"Mommy put me and my sister in the neolodge. She was going on vacation. She didn't have enough NP to   
give us toys or tv. She only had enough to put us in there for 4 weeks to feed us. She told us we could walk   
home and get our toys if we got bored, so I did. I was almost there when something hit me! I turned around,   
and something hit my shoulder! I felt dizzy, and before I fell asleep, I saw something green and black. I woke up   
in here!" Usuki started sobbing. "I just wanted my fuzzle! Now I'll never see Mommy or Screelah again!"   
Sarah was about to comfort her when the door opened. It was Sloth and Vlad, and they had a potion and   
a paint brush. Sarah tried not to laugh as the brush flew away from Sloth, making him run around to catch it.   
She couldn't help letting a giggle out when she saw Vlad trying not to laugh as well. Definite mistake. She   
supposed she would have been dead if she hadn't been needed. But if looks could kill...she shuddered   
as Sloth glared at her.   
Vlad opened the cage and set the potion down. "Drink," Sloth ordered. She was about to protest,   
wondering if maybe the potion wasn't strong enough for a human, but his glare kept her quiet. It   
tasted like green grapes, but sweeter. She noticed Usuki was staring at her, scared. Suddenly, the   
potion was gone, and he hands felt like they were being forced into a fist. Her knees gave a jolt as   
they bent backwards, like a dogs. Her nose was getting longer, as well as her mouth and ears. There   
was something growing on her behind, which she realized was a tail. Finally, all the pain went away.   
She looked at the broken mirror that had been provided in the cages, probably for the pets to see what they   
looked like after the lab ray. She was a green Gelert. Just like Mintpup used to be.   
Sloth looked at her. I should make a mutant Gelert sometime, he thought. He handed her a bucket that   
she hadn't noticed before, and gave her that paint brush, before closing the cage so it wouldn't fly away.   
Sarah was about to ask what the bucket was for when he angrily told her, "It's water from the rainbow pool."   
Sarah dipped the paint brush in the water, a hard task with her new Gelert paws. She decided to ask something   
before Sloth could cut her off.   
"How do I paint myself? I only had to press a few buttons at home. I've never had to actually do it."   
She noticed Usuki suppress a giggle. Unfortunately, Sloth noticed too.   
"I'm sure this poor Usul knows all about painting, with an owner so poor that her pets have to live in   
Cockroach Towers, and a one-room Neohome. Why don't you help her?" He pushed a button, opening   
Usuki's cage, and put her in Sarah's cage.   
"For your information, Mommy is only poor because she bought my sister a paint brush for her birthday,   
so yes, I do know how to paint someone. And I do have friends that have been painted. Khyztuh even found   
a Faerie one and let me paint her!" Usuki stuck up for herself. For one moment, Sarah was impressed. The only   
person she thought could speak to him like that was the Faerie Queen. In most stories she read, even the Chia   
police were afraid of him. But Usuki suddenly cringed as she realized that she could be killed by the person that   
she just yelled at. But he turned around, ignoring her, as if giving them some privacy.   
Usuki dipped the brush into the bucket again and started painting Sarah. It tickled on her back, and it tickled   
even after Usuki started painting another spot. Finally, she was done, and Sarah looked at herself in the mirror.   
The tickling had been her wings! She had always wanted to fly, and now she could. She smiled to herself.   
She still couldn't believe that Sloth had actually done something nice for her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wow! That was a long chapter! I don't think I've ever written one that long before! I hope you like Usuki_lover6!   
She might appear later in the story. Hopefully, nothing TOO bad will have happened to her. ^^ Keep reviewing!   
And you can still neomail me at sailorc27. 


	3. Home

It's "Who owns it anyway?"   
The show where everything's made up and the disclaimers don't matter!   
That's right, the disclaimers are like the points on "Who's line is it anyway?"!   
*pauses for laughter*   
*hears a cricket chirping like on a bugs bunny cartoon*   
Ooookaaaay......................... 

Fred: ooh! dots!   
*to Fred* You're in the wrong fanfic! Go back to Hikaness's fic!   
Adela: Mau Pla-   
*to Adela* Go back to my other fanfic!   
Adela: Which one?   
I don't care! Just go!   
*Adela and Fred leave*   
Anyone else? *pauses* Finally. Back to "The Neopian Experiment" 

Karma belongs to Karmaleafbarer, along with any part of Dr. Death's personality that isn't normal. She   
also made up the name Rosemadder for the Uni at the adoption center. Why don't you just read her fic?   
*sees people walking away* No, not now! After you read my story! I may have to take her out, though,   
because she still hasn't replied telling me I could use Karma. If she says no, I will have to remove the scene.   
Everything else belongs to whoever it belonged to in the last chapter, and Beneeze belongs to me. 

And Thanks go to Sailor BlueMoon for reviewing! 

Baka: Japanese for "idiot"   
Chibi: Japanese "Small person"   
Gaki: Japanese for "brat" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Are you done yet, Sailor?" Sloth asked.   
"Yes, I am," Sarah answered as he turned around. "Oh great, my glasses fell off. Where are they?"   
Sloth laughed. "You don't need those anymore. The only reason I've ever seen a neopet where glasses is   
to look smart or something, although it doesn't make all of them look or feel smarter." He stared at Vlad.   
Subtle, isn't he? Sarah thought. "Wait a minute! I just remembered! What happens when I get home?   
You might want to keep me here for two days, or two years! My parents and my sister will be worried!   
And how will I explain this form? And where do I put my glasses, because I'll need them when I do get   
home!"   
"Fool. I know what I'm doing. First, that stupid Faerie Queen can change you back and send you home   
to the time I brought you here. Second, she can only let you go home if I want her to. Third, I really don't   
care about your glasses. Keep'em or crush'em. It's time for you to leave. I've gotten tired of you. Vlad?"   
"Very subtle, Baka," Sarah muttered, causing him to glare at her.   
"I know what that means, Chibi Gaki. How long do you think I've been studying Earth?"   
"I am not a little brat, but you are still an idiot!"   
"Shut up!" Sloth roared. "Vlad, get her out of my sight." Sloth turned and left, but not before giving something   
to the Scorchio.   
"You really shouldn't have done that, Sailor," Vlad said. "You too..." he looked at the name plate on Usuki's cage.   
"Usuki_lover6. I must admit though, I've never seen anyone as brave as you two, except the Uber-Faeries and the   
Faerie Queen." He apologized to Usuki, and put her back in her cage. "I'm sorry, dear, I would set you free, but   
even I'm afraid of Sloth, and I've lived with him for years. At least, it seems that way."   
He let Sarah out, and put something on her ear. "It's to monitor you. Don't worry. You do have some privacy. He   
can't see anything unless you push the button near the monitor. You turn it off the same way. There. Now you can   
go home."   
"Oh no!" Sarah shouted! "I never memorized my neohome address! I don't know where I live!"   
"Calm down. You adopted a pet, right?"   
"Yes, Tin3."   
"Well, when you adopt a pet, you fill out a form, showing your address. Just go see Rosemadder. She'll help you.   
I can't anymore, because Sloth is mad enough already. Go now."   
"Thank you, Vlad. And thank you, Usuki. Maybe we will meet again in a better place!"   
"You're welcome, Sailor! Mommy lives at 324423 Soup Alley, Neopia Central. Could you please tell her where I am?   
Her name is Beneeze," Usuki requested.   
"I will. I hope you escape!" Sarah flew into the air, and into a machine that Vlad had pointed to. When she came out,   
she was in the Grundo Cafe. Thank goodness there were so many people. She would have had a hard time explaining   
what happened. She went to the exit of the space station, and jumped onto the spacecraft heading for Earth. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Did you get the new adoptees filed off after lunch like I asked you?"   
"Yup."   
"What about the new incomings? Are they all fed and watered?"   
"Affirmative. Keep trying, Doc, I don't think there's much you can get me on."   
"I'm not trying to "get" you on anything....I just want to make sure we're all squared away for the night."   
A yellow Techo, obviously Dr. Death, defended himself, not looking up as he heard the door open and someone   
enter.   
"Ya know, maybe I'll just go make sure on those incomings." The uni, Rose said, getting up, her eyes no longer   
on him but on whoever had come in the door, a large smile unfurling across her lips.   
A frog-like girl wearing a dress had walked in right before Sarah. The frog went over to Dr. Death and had a   
small conversation with him before they got up to leave.   
"Excuse me," Sarah asked as they walked by. "I need to talk to Rose."   
Dr. Death looked at the frog and said, "Excuse me, Karma. I just want to take care of her, and then we can go."   
Sarah protested. "No, I need Rose. I'm not being abandoned. I just have to talk to her."   
The Techo sighed and replied, "Go behind the desk, turn left, and keep going until you see a door on your right."   
Before he could be disturbed again, he and the frog-girl left the building.   
Sarah followed the directions, and knocked on the door.   
"Come in," Rose replied.   
"Excuse me, Rose, but I need to talk to you," Sarah told her as she walked in.   
"Oh dear, another incoming adoptee? Don't worry dear, I'll find a home for you."   
"No, I'm fine. I just need to know someone's address. They adopted a Meerca named Tin3 a long time ago.   
Their name is Sailorc27."   
Rose went out to the desk and brought back some papers. Let's see...do you know when he or she was adopted?   
"Sometime around...the 25th day of...of...the sixth month. I can't remember it's name," Sarah admitted.   
"Ralaxing. And the address is 7094 Market Square, Neopia Central."   
"Could you write that down or something? I have a bad memory." [A/N: Actually, I do have a horrible memory!]   
Rose wrote it down [Another A/N: I have no idea how she managed with her hooves, so don't ask], and gave   
Sarah the paper. She thanked Rose and left. She could finally go...well, it wasn't home now, but it would have to   
be that her home for a while.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Another long chapter! You should meet my wonderful pets in the next chapter. Review and Neomail! sailorc27! 


	4. 7094 Market Square, Neopia Central

I do not own Neopets. I do not know why I have to put this. No one reads it.   
Not unless it's funny. So if you were looking forward to something funny this time,   
go away, or I'll make my rabid butterflies chase you! MUHAHAHAHAHA!   
Anyway, same disclaimer. 

Thanks to Lady Mouse, for trying to point out Karma's name. I forgot that some people   
might only read the comics. karma_leafbarer is her neopets account. I was using the name   
that she uses for her ff.net account. Oh, and she gave me permission to keep that scene in   
the fic! Also thanks to Malathyne for reviewing, and especially to clara200 for pointing   
out a small detail that I overlooked. In fact, I'll dedicate this chapter to them, because most   
of it wouldn't be here if she hadn't pointed something out. Thank you! 

Oh, and one extra note: In the last chapter, I said that "baka" meant stupid or idiot. Now, you   
know how some people cuss, and some people say "dang it" or something similar out of   
frustration? I shout "baka" when I'm frustrated. Just in case you get confused. ^^ 

And I have nicknames for my pets. Tin3's name will stay the same, Sugarheart4 is Sugar, Mintpup's name is   
Mint, and Ivystalion (yes, the name is spelled right, because I forgot an extra "l" when I named her) is Ivy.   
Make sense? They only use their full name when they introduce themselves. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sarah flew around, trying to find her home. So many houses...being online was SO much easier. Everything   
was just a few clicks away...now she had to search...and search...and search. Finally, she gave up and went   
down to ask a blue Poogle passing by with it's owner where Market Square was.   
"Excuse me, but I've lost my way home. Do you know where Market Square is?" Sarah asked it.   
"It's right over there," the Poogle, a boy, pointed to the right, just where Sarah was about to search next.   
He started to follow his owner when Sarah asked him another question.   
"I'm kind of new here. I heard that humans weren't allowed in Neopia, so what is your owner doing here?"   
"Actually, only regular humans aren't allowed. Caricatures of humans are allowed, like the ones of the people   
in the Ski Lodge on Terror Mountain. If there isn't a caricature, a digital version of the human appears. They   
can talk like us, but Dad told me that they have to type out what they say in the place where they are, so it   
sometimes takes them a bit to reply to you. Also, since they are digital, you can walk right through them."   
The Poogle looked ahead. "I'd love to talk to you some more, but Dad's getting further away. Bye!"   
Well that actually helped. Considering some people she knew in Neopia when she was on Earth were not   
what they seemed, it looked like it was a better idea to ask Neopets for help rather than humans. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sarah finally found her Neohome. She knocked on the door, and a white Meerca opened it.   
"Tin3?"   
"Yes. We don't know any faerie Gelerts. Who are you?"   
"It's me, Sailorc27."   
Tin3 gasped, and was about to let her in when he paused. "How do I know you're really her? You might be some   
scammer's pet. Come in, but don't make yourself at home just yet. GIRLS! COME HERE!" he shouted. After some   
slamming of doors, a striped Uni, a shadow Peophin, and a Christmas Gelert appeared at the door.   
"Who's that?" the Uni, Sugar asked.   
"She claims to be Sailor. I wanted to ask a few questions, but I might need your help."   
The group paused. Mint, the Gelert, finally stepped up. "I'll go first. How many people has Sailorc27 referred?   
Baka! She hadn't expected hard questions like this. "I think it's...seven. Six or seven."   
"Good," Ivy, the Peophin, said. "She hasn't checked in a while, so it would be hard even if it was her. Now, who   
came into this family first, and is the oldest?"   
A trick question. Fortunately, Sarah wasn't going to forget their birthdays for awhile, not after how long it took to   
figure out. "Easy. Ivystalion came first, but Tin3 is the oldest, because he was adopted."   
Sugar was impressed, but there were still more questions. "What was the password that you kept the longest?   
and if it is not your current one, why did you change it?"   
She would never forget that mistake. She told them the exact password, and continued. "That was 3 passwords ago,   
and I changed it because I was editing my profile. A certain pet's page told how to edit your hobbies and country, but   
you needed to put in your password, along with what you wanted there, and put what you typed in the 'URL.' I didn't   
read all the instructions, and I accidentally put everything on my profile, including my password. I took the stuff down   
and changed my pass to the first thing that popped into my head, trying to change it quickly. Later, I changed it to   
something else that wasn't off the top of my head.   
Now even Tin3 was impressed, which wasn't easy, because he was the smartest one. "Three more things. One, what   
was my petpet before my Mongmong, two, why do you spoil me, and three, what is your current password?"   
Sarah smiled. She knew every answer. "One, it was a Catamara named Usaflyer. Two, because you are adopted, I   
never felt like you were mine. So I decided that if I got your stats up and changed your color, I would feel that since   
I raised you, you would feel like my own pet. Three," she told them the pass.   
They all gasped. "It is you!" Ivy came up and hugged Sarah, followed by her siblings.   
Mint finally asked the question she had been waiting for. "When you used to come here, you were a digital human.   
Why are you a Gelert now?"   
Sarah told them the entire story, including the part about Usuki.   
"So," Ivy said when she was done. "We have to go see Queen Fyora To get you back, right? Not that I don't want   
you here," she added quickly, "I just thought you might be happier on that place called 'Earth.'"   
"Right. So we're off to see the queen! The wonderful queen of Oz!" Sarah answered.   
"Huh?"   
"Never mind. Earth joke." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Review! Neomail me if you want! And if you are reading this, Hi, Kim! I miss you! 


	5. Scammers and Breakfast and Flying, Oh My...

Hello! C-chan is BACK! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'll try not to be too insane. OH! I almost forgot the disclaimer. Lesse...I own the storyline and the plot. Oh, and remember those names mentioned before that I owned? I don't really own them, but I thought of them first. I checked the names before using them, except Vladimere, in which I apologize if you happen to be reading this, or if you are the owner of the pet Vladimere. But the other names were not being used at the time, so if they are now, you are waving the right of making me choose a different name by reading this, or having someone read it to you, and you can't do anything about it unless you ask politely AND come up with an alternate name for me to use. But only because I'm nice. :P 

Anyway, usual disclaimer. I'm not going to type it out in anymore chapters unless I suddenly added something, so if you wanna see the disclaimer, you just waved the right to sue me over not having a disclaimer, as it clearly states the legal stuff in the other chapters. :P 

Anything Sarah is thinking, but not saying, is in italics. Also, I'm in the Eastern time zone, which explains Sarah's later comment about time. 

Three more things: Thank you to Chelsea Weasley, Oracle, and an especially big thanks to Malathyne, who happens to be the first person to EVER review the same story of mine twice! *hands Malathyne an Orn Codestone* 

Second thing, I got the lab map a few days ago, and I have been using it on Tin3. At the time of writing this, he is currently a green Quiggle, and a female. However, to make things easier, Tin3 will continue to be a white male Meerca throughout the story. You can see how he changes every day on his pet page, and I recently painted my gelert, Mintpup, strawberry, and since I like that better, she will be referred to one throughout the story. 

Third, yes, this story will keep up with recent events, such as the Draik coming out, or the next world. Okay? Good. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 5: Scammers and Breakfast and Flying, Oh My!   


"Okay, so how do we get to Faerieland?" Sarah asked.   
"What do you mean 'how do-'" Sugar stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Oh yeah, you didn't have to actually go there before."   
Tin3 sighed, and replied, as if it was obvious, "You take one of us with you, like you did before. We'll show you the way. So which one of us gets to go?"   
Sarah was suddenly faced with a dilemma. Before, they were just images, with no feelings, so she could pick any one of them she was in the mood for. Now they could easily get mad at her for not choosing them. "Can I take all four of you?"   
"Nope," Mint replied. "Why don't you take Tin3 with you? He's familiar with traveling around Neopia, and I was busy playing playing Armada with Ivy."   
"Okay," Sarah said. "What about you, Sugar?"   
"I was playing with my Usukis," the striped Uni replied.   
Sarah was about to ask something when a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere. "What the heck is that?!" she asked.   
"Neomail," Ivy told her. The shadow Peophin read a little bit before handing it to Sarah. "They want you to change your e-mail address."   
Sarah read the letter. "Hmmmm......and they'll get me 5 million NP if I do it." Sarah read a little more. "Okay, there's the signature. How do I report them?"   
Tin3 grabbed Sarah's paw and dragged her outside. She was about to ask what he was doing, but he started speaking first. "I'm doing this for your own good." He went to a statue beyond a billboard with a bunch of papers on it, and pressed a button near the pedestal. The statue moved, and they went down the stairs the statue had revealed. Nearby, they saw another billboard, a chia selling the Neopian times, and a stack of papers next to him. "The stack of papers is the Neopian Times," he looked at it. "Darn, it's still last week's. Anyway, the news is on those papers on the board, and that mail slot is where you submit complaints," the Meerca pointed to a mailbox on the other side of the board. "Write your note, put it in an envelope, and put in the Neomail with it for proof."   
Sarah did what he said and put it in the mail slot. She turned around to see a teenage boy and his fire Tonu get zapped by lightning and frozen in place. Naturally, she ran to him to see if they were okay, and saw a name tag on the boy. "That's the name of the guy who tried to scam me!"   
"And they were frozen for it," Tin3 answered. Seeing the concerned look on Sarah's face as she looked at the Tonu, he spoke up. "Don't worry, the pets are only frozen for a week, to give the person frozen a chance to get their account back. If nothing happens within a week, the pet is unfrozen, and they get a job, or go back to the wild."   
There was a flash behind them, and a crowd started going to the news board. Sarah looked beside her to ask Tin3 what was going on, but he was nowhere to be found. "Baka, how am I supposed to find him. I can't look over the crowd, since I'm too short, and...Wait a minute!" Sarah looked at her back. _Of course, my wings,_ she thought, and started moving them. Up...down...up...down...up...down...quicker now...up...down...up...down..._Jeez, this is hard to get the hang of...faster! _She kept trying to make her wings faster, but she couldn't get more than a couple of inches off the ground. After a few minutes, though, she was about six inches higher. The crowd had disappeared by then and a finger tapped of her shoulder.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the Gelert screamed. She turned around to see her smiling Meerca behind her. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sarah yelled at him.   
"I would have never guessed," he replied sarcastically. "Sorry I left, but I wanted to get an issue of this week's Neopian Times before they were gone. I got two of 'em, since it's a long way to Faerieland, and I'd rather not wait for you to finish first."   
"Well, don't do it again," she told him angrily, as she took the newspaper. She looked through the articles. "Hmmm...I don't see anything about that rumored 'Shadow Government' this week."   
Tin3 stared at her. THIS was his owner? She was trapped in Neopia...a completely different world...she barely knew anything about BEING in Neopia, and she had just been scared half to death. Yet even then, she was thinking about that Shadow Government thing? "You do know they don't exist, right?"   
It was Sarah's turn to stare. "Well, duh. Or does my digital self read those articles, even though I don't?" Without giving him a chance to answer, she continued. "Anyway, we need to get to Faerieland. Which way do we go?"   
Tin3 looked to the left. "I think we should get something to eat and drink right now. How about going to the coffee shop?"   
As if agreeing with the Meerca, Sarah's stomach growled loudly. "I guess. I need lunch, and seeing as how Neopian Standard Time is behind, you probably need breakfast. No, wait...I forgot...I was at Sloth's for sometime...I could have missed an entire day of meals...I guess we should get food now." And with that, they walked into the coffee shop. 

§~*~*~§ 

The coffee shop wasn't very crowded, so they didn't have to wait long before ordering. They stepped up to the register to a young, yellow Shoyru.   
"Hello, sweeties. What would you like?" the Shoyru, which her name tag specified as Ms. Temprance, asked.   
Tin3 replied first. "Golden Juppie Delight, please."   
"That's 325 Neopoints." Sarah may be new to the actual Neopian world, but even being on the computer let her know she could haggle.   
"75 NP."   
"262."   
"120."   
"225."   
"150."   
"194."   
"175."   
"Deal," Ms. Temprance agreed. Right before she rang it up, Sarah remembered something.   
"I have a space discount card, too."   
Ms. Temprance, true to the sound of her name, looked upset. "Your supposed to say that first. But I'm assuming you're new, since I've never seen either of you, so I'll let you off this time. The total is 172 NP. Anything else?"   
Sarah looked at what was left. There wasn't much. "What would you recommend? I'm a little tired, and I need to get to Faerieland, so I need something to give me more energy."   
The Shoyru looked pleased. "I have just the thing. Purplum Mocha, and we just restocked those, so they're fresh! We're selling it for the great deal of only 400 Neopoints!"   
Now Sarah definitely knew better than that. "I have a space discount card, for 2 percent, as you know, and I'm offering 90 NP."   
"342."   
"145."   
"325."   
"That's barely any less than you just asked for. 170."   
"That's barely any more than you just asked for. 287."   
"235."   
"With your discount, that comes to 231 Neopoints. Here it is," and she gave them a purple cup. "Anything else?"   
"Nope, that's it," Sarah replied. They could get cheap food elsewhere."   
Ms. Temprance rang it up. "That's 403 Neopoints. OH!" a siren started to go off at the register. "It seems you are the 1,000 customer of the week. You get 2 rare golden juppies." Sarah handed her the Neopoints, and took the coffee and juppies.   
Knowing his weakness for juppies, Sarah looked over at her Meerca. Yep, he looked like he was in Heaven. "You wanna help me? I can't carry all of it!" Tin3 snapped out of it, and tried to grab the juppies from her. "Oh, no," She replied. "I know better than that. You carry one juppie, and your coffee. THAT is yours. I don't want you eating my food." They found an empty table and began to eat one of the best breakfasts Sarah had ever had. Golden juppies were delicious!   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

That's all for now! Oh, and I'm sure you're wondering why I seemed to make the flying scene longer than it might have been, since it's easy to fly if you have wings, right? Well, imagine you were 14, and you had never been able to use you legs. Finally, doctors found a way to make them work. You aren't gonna be able to walk right away! Your legs need to get used to having that much pressure on them, and Sarah's wings needed to get used to carrying that much weight! Sure, if she's high up, she can slow her fall, but her wings haven't gotten used to carrying a Gelert! Also, even though it stated in the previous chapter that she flew, please note that she actually hovered about an inch off the ground. Don't worry, when I'm finished with this story, I'll go back, fix all the mistakes, and re-upload the chapters! 


	6. The Ocean Faerie

OOHHHHHH!!!! You are all so lucky. I'm starting this chapter the same day that I finished chapter five! That might mean that you are getting 2 new chapters in one day! 2 chapters in one day...You know, I've never seen any of MY favorite authors do that...lazy people...*bows to authors of favorite stories, particularly Hika, Chaos, Claidi, Serpentina, and Darrenzgurl* I beg your forgiveness! I NEED your stories! I can't survive without them!   
  
*cough* I'm...desperate for more chapters, if you couldn't tell. Sorry. 

You can see exactly where Neopia Central is, according to me, at http://sailorc.mybravenet.com/map.gif   
The actual city is around the "N" and the first "E." There may be a few places near the "C." 

Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, along with the words "apperate" and "dissaperate." 

Arigato: Japanese for "Thank you."   
Kami-sama: "Kami" is the Japanese word for "god" in general, like Zues, the Greek god of thunder would be a kami. "Kami-sama" would refer to God himself. "-sama" is an honorific which is used for people of great respect, such as kings or queens. So Queen Fyora could be referred to, politely, as "Fyora-sama" in Japan. 

Anyway, next chapter! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter six: The Ocean Faerie 

When Tin3 and Sarah finished breakfast, they left the coffee shop, each carrying their own newspaper, and went back up to Neopia Central. Sarah followed Tin3, hovering to get some use out of her wings. The Meerca didn't even look behind him before saying, "Don't hover. Either fly or walk. It's annoying when your right behind me like that." He looked at Sarah, who had started to walk. "In fact, walk beside me. Your new here, and I don't want you getting lost."   
"What are you, my owner?" she asked him. "Geez, I'm already using Neopian dialect. I meant to say 'mother.'" She objected, but walked beside him anyway. After some walking, in which Sarah had to hover sometimes to give her feet a rest, they came to a small beach. There were 16 boats, separated in eight groups with two boats each, and a rocket quite a few yards away from them. Each group of boats was at a dock, apparently leading to each place in Neopia. Considering a new world was coming, another dock, colored gray, was in the process of being built. Tin3 took her to a light pink boat. It wasn't EXACTLY pink, more like white with a bit of pink mixed in.   
The Meerca dragged her into the boat, and hopped in himself. "The schedule on the dock said that the boat is leaving in 3 minutes," he stated simply. Three minutes later, true to his word, the boat started moving to a big cloud in the sky, obviously Faerieland. Unfortunately, Sarah hadn't been prepared for flying, and slid back as the boat left the water and went toward the sky.   
It was an unusual experience, in which Sarah learned that she would get either seasick or airsick after a long time (fortunately for her, they reached their destination before she experienced anything worse than nausea), they finally reached their destination. Sarah immediately got out of the boat and waited for Tin3. "I never want to do that again," she told him. "Either Fyora teaches me how to fly and carry you, or we learn to dissaperate and apperate, and let me tell you, we are NOT Harry Potter characters." Tin3 looked confused, but he must've gotten the gist of it, since he started walking straight to Faerie City, commenting that they would ask Fyora about flying lessons.   
As they passed by the Wheel of Excitement, a Light Faerie shouted, "Play the Wheel of Excitement! Give it a spin and see what it lands on, only 100 NP a go!" Sarah looked at Tin3.   
"Do we have enough money?" she asked him.   
Tin3 looked at the money in his paw, and sighed. "Yes, we do. We have 129 Neopoints left. Do you really wanna go? You know we're gonna lose." He looked at her, saw her nod, and sighed. "Fine. We'd like to spin the wheel please." The Light Faeries, delighted to hear this, took his 100 Neopoint coin away from him, and brought him over. "No," the Meerca shook his head. "She," he pointed to Sarah, "wants to spin it. I'll just watch."   
Sarah went up to the wheel, and started spinning it. When it stopped, one of the Faeries looked at it, and handed Sarah four bags. "Congratulations! You have won 2000 Neopoints!" Sarah smiled at Tin3 in an "I-told-you-so" way before leaving.   
  
  


§~*~*~§ 

  
  
  
  


Finally, they reached Faerie Castle, which happened to be guarded by Battle-Faeries-in-training, which could also be known as Guard Faeries. "Excuse me," Sarah said politely. "We need to see Queen Fyora."   
The Faeries looked at each other, and then said in unison, "Be gone," before one was hit by a green ray. The other one took a defensive position as Tin3 and Sarah turned around and gasped.   
"I think you should let them in. I have business here as well, so you would be wise to move out of the way, unless you wish to end up worse than your little friend here," a silky, beautiful voice said. Looking at the woman herself, she was beautiful, too, in her own sort of way. But light purple skin...a long, green, silk dress with a long, dark purple jacket. Jhudora herself. She smiled evilly. "Hello, Sailor."   
Sarah saw the evil Faerie laugh as she gasped. She was about to ask how she knew her name, when Jhudora answered her in advance. "I know the name of everyone who does one of my quests. Speaking of which, you haven't come recently. Now why would that be? And please don't give me that excuse about making your Neohome better." At this, Sarah grew angry.   
"DOES EVERYONE EVIL HAVE AN ABILITY TO READ MINDS OR SOMETHING?! KAMI-SAMA! I AM SO SICK OF THIS! PEOPLE ACT LIKE--QUIET, TIN3--" the Meerca had been trying to tell her something. "EVERYONE ACTS LIKE I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS JUST BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT! WELL, I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU! **I. HAVE. FEELINGS. **PARTICULARLY, **_ANGER!_**" She would have continued if Jhudora hadn't shot a bolt of green lightning at her. She looked up, and saw a blurry version of Jhudora powering up for another attack when something purplish-pink got in the way of her vision.   
She got up carefully and rubbed her eyes. Her vision returned just in time for her to see pink rose petals attacking Jhudora. _What the..._she turned around and saw Fyora aiming at the evil Faerie. "Arigato, Kami-sama. I thought I was going crazy." The petals stopped and Fyora stared at Jhudora.   
"I would prefer if you would be more polite to guests," she said to her. She looked at the to Faeries guarding the castle, the second one apparently conscious now. "You, too." The Guard Faeries bowed their heads as Fyora turned again to talk to Jhudora. "What do you want, Jhudora?"   
The Faerie smiled. "I just wanted to know if maybe you would put another one of my masterpieces in the Hidden Tower. "Jhudoras Coat" protects against all light attacks. That attack of yours would have proven it if you hadn't added a bit of Earth magic and physical damage. I would value it at...say...5,000,000 NP."   
The queen looked at Jhudora and reached out to touch the coat. She then grabbed a bit of her own dress, a piece not protected by magic, and pointed her finger at it. A small light came out and made the small section of the dress a bit lighter, as if it had been in the sun too long. She did the same to Jhudora's coat, but it stayed the same, even though she used a more powerful attack. Fyora seemed satisfied, until she pulled at it, making the coat tear. When she finished, the coat mended itself. "Works perfectly, has almost too much Dark magic for it's own good, Feels comfortable, and can withstand at least 16,000,000 attacks of Light magic. Tears easily, though. I'll think about it."   
Jhudora didn't let her disappointment show. "Queen, I'm still working on the tearing, and even if it does tear easily, you must have noticed that it mends itself after the battle. If I can stop the tearing, then it may even be worth more than the Monoceraptors Claw. Millions of people will want this. Yet you say you will 'think about it?'"   
"Yes, Jhudora. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some customers, and I need to speak to these guests," Fyora calmly replied, acknowledging Sarah and Tin3. She grabbed their paws and went into the castle, leaving Jhudora to fume by herself.   


  


§~*~*~§ 

  


"I see," the Faerie Queen commented upon hearing Sarah's story. "You seem to have a complicated situation. He probably doesn't want you to go home so soon, so there is nothing I can do at the moment about that. However," she continued, "I may be able to help you feel more comfortable in Neopia. Would you like to be an temporary Faerie?"   
This confused Sarah. "What do you mean? How would it be different from a regular Faerie?"   
"Well," Fyora began, "you would at least appear human-like, you don't get special magic like other Faeries, like increasing pet statistics, healing your pets, or granting them abilities. You do, however, get enough magic to survive in Neopia for awhile until you can get used to it or go home. You cannot be captured by Balthazar, most people and Neopets will not know you are a Faerie unless you tell them, and you will be able to fly easily, rather than just hovering like you have been. Regardless of whether you stay in this form or choose to be a Faerie, you will get 3 Hidden Tower items, worth 8,500,000 NP, for free, provided you do not misuse them. You must use these three items to put into Jhuidah's cooking pot, to make an item to contact me with. I believe that is everything. Do you have any questions?"   
The queen had recited all of this in one breath. "First, yes, I would like to be a Faerie. Second, I have a question," Sarah replied. "Do you have amazing lung capacity or something? You didn't even need a break to think of what to say next!"   
The Queen smiled, amused at this question, although the answer wasn't exactly the nicest thing in Neopia. Before answering, she snapped her fingers, and Sarah was suddenly human again, but different. She had transparent, purple wings, and she was wearing a Sailor's suit. On her pocket, there was a small badge, shaped like a shield with a yellow Lupe on it, and the words "One Year" below it. She had shoulder length, brown hair, shorter than her hair as a human, and she still had her green-ish eyes. Her braces were also useless right now, but she kept her old glasses, but this made her feel much better about her appearance, not to mention being a tiny bit skinnier. "Thank Kami-sama! I actually look nice! Too bad I can't stay this way when I go back home," Sarah commented.   
Fyora smiled again. "I know, but I figured that you might want to feel nice about your appearance if you have to stay here. Also, the answer to your question. I've recited this before. You've only been here a year?" Sarah nodded. "Well, in the month of Hiding, Year 2, Sloth started kidnapping Neopets. We quickly learned that once he started something, he wouldn't stop until the experiment stopped working. You are the second person who has come to me after being kidnapped by Sloth. After he kidnapped you, he brought someone else to Neopia, a newer person, to see if there was any difficulty adapting to life here as a newer person rather than an older person. Knowing that she didn't exactly know her way around yet, he brought her directly to the castle, and then went to experiment on you. The girl told me what had happened, although being newer made it a bit harder for her to understand everything. That was three days ago."   
Well, whatever answer the Faerie had been expecting, it hadn't been this. She had been flying, getting used to the wings, and fell to the ground after hearing all this. "There's someone else? He was nice enough to help her here? And--HEY! How come he let her keep a human form? He told me that humans weren't allowed in Neopia! That no-good, wimpy, ugly, slimy, self-serving, cunning baka!" At that moment, a hologram of Dr. Sloth appeared.   
"I'm guessing you forgot the device Vlad attached to you? The one that lets me hear everything you say? Including those insults?" It was amazing how much he could scare people when he talked calmly like that. He was even more frightening as he saw the look on Sarah's face and smiled. "Don't worry, the great Borovan enabled some type of device that prevents natural Neopian citizens, also known as the Neopian citizens who have never been to Earth, from hearing the password to someone's neohome. But I would really prefer for you to stop insulting me. Most people don't realize all the hard work that goes into world domination. However, some of your 'insults' are quite nice. I don't understand why you thought you insulted me by calling me 'no-good,' 'self-serving,' and 'cunning.' But I really would advise you to be more careful in the future, as the other insults have earned you another month in Neopia, per insult."   
This had gotten Fyora mad. "How in Donna's name can you think of keeping this girl here? She's complied to your every whim so far. How can you expect her not to get a bit angry?"   
"My dear girl, you must watch your temper," Sloth replied. "And it's really quite easy, but I'm suspecting neither of you are in the mood for sarcasm. Sailor, you've heard me. You may want to watch yourself. Good bye." The hologram disappeared.   
Sarah, now the Ocean Faerie, took a minute to calm herself down before asking Fyora who the other girl kidnapped by Sloth was, thinking that maybe they could become friends.   
"Oh, yes," the queen replied. "Her name is--" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know who it is and you don't! Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah! Long chapter! Woohooo!!!! I may have to change some of this, if the person doesn't like the introduction, but I just wanted to leave this as a cliffhanger! Aren't I nice? ^^ And I have one of those figures I'd kill for in the story! I got tired of having her be a Gelert, so I changed her! Don't like it? Tough! I am the all powerful author! I could make...lesse...*points to a random Neopets user* him! I could make him destroy Neopia by making him say chocolate chip cookie dough! If you don't like my reason, then I'll make my rabid vampire butterflies attack you! 


	7. Captured!

You greedy, greedy people. You're very lucky. I feel like writing again. You know why? I have TWO PAGES OF REVIEWS! WOOHOO! You better keep reviewing, or my rabid vampire butterflies will attack you! *hugs everyone who reviewed* Okay, some replies: 

_T'laren:_ I saw you telling me to hurry and update...I must tell you that you are the first person to get mad at me for not updating! I never thought any of my stories would be that successful! And you did it twice...you must love this! *hugs you* *comes back the next day and checks reviews* Okay, I removed that part. But I checked your profile and favorite stories...*hugs you again* MY FIC IS ON A FAVE STORIES LIST! WOOHOO! 

_Dani:_ Go check out my profile. You can see the rabid vampire butterfly story there. ^^ 

_clara200:_ Thank you! I still can't believe I'm getting repeat reviewers! 

Keep those reviews coming, people! Btw, keep in mind that the map I made in the last chapter was there before neopets listed Neopia Central on the map. 

Guess what? YOU GET TO SEE THAT PIC I DREW! It's at http://sailorc.mybravenet.com/neopianexperimenttitle.jpg   
I'm not a great artist, but I tried. I would have drawn her with glasses, but it's hard enough for me to draw glasses on anyone, and I can barely draw profiles, so the two combined would be horrible...I'll try to draw the ocean faerie, unless someone wants to do it for me...   
If you really wanna see her with glasses...imagine Lucca's glasses on her (http://www.rpgamer.com/games/ff/ffc/ffcctart.html has a pic of her). 

One more thing. Tin3 now has the nickname of Tin. Okay? Good. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 7: Captured! 

"Oh, yes," the queen replied. "Her name is Malathyne."   
"Malathyne?" Sarah wanted to make sure she heard right before leaving, so she wouldn't get the name wrong.   
Fyora nodded. "Oh, and those items. Be sure to take them straight to Jhuidah, or I will take them away." The faerie left the room, and came back a minute later with Faerie Fog, Jhudoras Crystal Ball, and a Faerie Queen Doll. "The Faerie Fog wouldn't be needed, but you need the crystal ball, and I want to make sure that there is more light magic than dark magic."   
Sarah thanked Fyora, and wondered aloud how she would carry the items. Tin3, tired of being ignored, cleared his throat. "I guess you haven't noticed, but the reason you are only allowed to carry 50 items at a time is because that's all that will fit in that pack you're wearing." Sarah felt behind her, and noticed the backpack for the first time. Seeing her surprised face, the Meerca smiled. "It only appears when you need an item or when you have an item in your hands. Otherwise, it's invisible and weightless."   
"Oh," was all Sarah could say. She put the items in her pack, and it disappeared. She bent down to pick up Tin when something on her shirt started shining. She shielded her eyes until the light went away, and had a look. Her badge had changed to say "13 Months." Sarah observed this, mumbled something about making her own badge, and picked up the Meerca. She thanked Fyora one last time, and flew out the window, headed to Mystery Island. 

§~*~*~§ 

Sarah had mixed the items together at the cooking pot, forming an item called "Fyoras Crystal Contact." Satisfied, Sarah thanked Jhuidah and left. She brought Tin to their Neohome, and told him and her other neopets she was going to leave for a bit.   
"So which one of us are you going to take this time?" Mint asked.   
"None of you. I'm going alone," was Sarah's response.   
The pets looked at her for a moment, shocked. Finally, Ivy spoke. "You have to take one of us with you. You don't know your way around Neopia very well, and it's dangerous enough with Sloth going after you."   
Sarah was about to reply, when she got a better idea. She got a piece of paper and wrote down her reply, so that she wouldn't be overheard. She gave it to her pets, who got upset upon reading it: "I know that. That's why I'm going to see Sloth alone. You really think I wanna take one of you to a place that dangerous?"   
Just as she expected, the neopets backed away, scared at the thought of seeing the green doctor. Sarah went out of the Neohome, and was about to shut the door when something blocked her path. It was Sugarheart4. "I am going with you, like it or not," the striped Uni announced. Seeing Sarah about to protest, she started talking before the faerie had a chance. "No. I will go with you. The only way you can stop me is to chain me to my bed. Speaking of beds, I'd like a new one. Straw is very uncomfortable. You got Tin3 a coconut bed!"   
Sarah sighed. "You know that you have a chance of being kidnapped? And you are sure you want to go?" Sugar nodded. "Fine. You can come. You're gonna have to wait on the beds, though. I'd need to get 3 of them, and the cheapest decent ones are 2,300 NP each, minimum. We only have a bit over 6,000 in the bank."   
Sugar groaned, and said, "Fine. But until we can afford it, I'm sleeping in your bed. I'll beat you to the spaceship!" and took off galloping. Sarah hesitated for a moment before she started flying to the goal. She went slowly at first, until she felt that she wouldn't easily beat Sugar, and put on a burst of speed. She had gone around the corner, when she saw a castle that hadn't been there before, and Sugar had stopped ahead. She landed next to the Uni and looked ahead.   
"What's that?" Sarah asked.   
Sugar was staring at the castle, open-mouthed. Finally, she whispered a reply. "Meridell...It's finally here..." Sarah turned to look at it, too. It was a beautiful castle. But they had more important things to do.   
"How about we go after visiting..." Sarah remembered the listening device on her ear, now shaped as one of her four earrings. "...after visiting our 'friend,' okay?" The Uni agreed, and they finished the race, which Sarah barely won.   
Sarah groaned, but got on the space ship with her neopet. "My wings feel like they're gonna fall off. I didn't know you could get cramps in wings. Geez, that hurt!" Sarah tried, unsuccessfully, to massage her wings as they went to the Space Station. 

§~*~*~§ 

It had been a long day at work, and the Doctor was about to get some rest before his experiments started the next day. He unlocked his door, and went into his room. He blinked at what he saw, before shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"   
Sarah was sitting on his bed, while Sugar was looking at some interesting pictures of a teenage Sloth sitting with a green teenage woman with brown hair. "Nice picture, _Frank,_" the Uni commented. "Ex-girlfriend? Tell me, why would she be dating you? Better yet, did you break up with her, or did she realize you were an idiot and broke up with you? Or did you leave her for dead on your home planet?" The Uni smiled at Sarah, who had her own comments.   
"Those are some interesting pictures, but I saw another one that showed you and a blonde. Two-timing? Wouldn't put it past ya. And what's with the Glowing Bed? I would have thought the creature competing for the "Coldest Heart" award would have a Steel Bed. Or maybe a Heart Shaped Bed, from your girlfriends?" Sarah looked at him smugly.   
The doctor had a few of his own comments. "You know, I did a bit of research on you. Tell me, do you enjoy the people at the help chat? I could bring them here you know. I'm sure they would be so happy to come here as my slaves, and would be very eager to thank you. Or maybe you would like to be in the Neopian Times? I heard somewhere that they were thinking of putting obituaries in there. And for your information, the brunette was my twin sister, and the blonde was some girl who had a crush on me in school. Speaking of which, You're supposed to be 14. I would have thought that teenage girls would have a boyfriend or something. Either I'm wrong, or no one likes you. My research seemed to have proved me right, so there must be something wrong with you." He looked her in the eye. If looks could kill...Dr. Sloth smiled. "Did I strike a nerve? I'm terribly sorry," the doc continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was just thinking that maybe they didn't like you because-"   
But why he thought no one liked Sarah remained a mystery. After he made those comments, Sarah flew at him so quickly that he never saw it coming, and she kicked him where it hurt. Just for a good measure, she kicked him again, and punched him in the stomach. Looking up at his face, she saw that he barely flinched, but held her gaze, smiling slyly. "Now how the he-"   
"Watch your mouth, Sailor. You know, one of the interesting things about not being human is that I have a higher tolerance for pain?" He grabbed Sarah by the wrist, and walked to Sugar, staring at her with an evil smile on his face. Neopets always seemed to be frozen in place by that, and this was no exception. He grabbed her by the alicorn, and pulled both of them to the cage room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Aw, darn. Sarah didn't get to ask the question she came for. Don't worry. She will in the next chapter, which will also have the answer of how she got in Sloth's room if it was locked. By the way, an "alicorn" is a Unicorn's Horn. You can see several books that refer to "alicorn" at http://www.unicorn-dream.co.uk/project.html. Okay, I'm off to upload this. *Pulls out wand* Imperio! Review my story! 


	8. Unexpected Rescue

MWAHAHAHA!!!! I'm hyper right now! *bows to fans* No applause, just money and reviews! ^^ Some replies: 

_Malathyne:_ At least it's longer than the first chapter! And I couldn't think of what else to put, so I just stopped there and uploaded it quickly, so I wouldn't be attacked by fans waiting for more! ^^ 

_T'laren:_ Thank you! Took me a bit to think of those! 

_clara200: _Malathyne is the first person to review the same story of mine twice. Thus, she gets a cameo! 

_Saranomy:_ I don't see the point in repeating myself, so check out the review I gave your story, okay? 

Also thanks to Sana Jisushi, Cutiegal0022, and CobrallMaster. 

By the way, there's this one fic that I helped someone write...it's called the Shoujo Show. It's a spin-off of the pencil show, with Sailor Moon. The problem is, there aren't any reviews! We need questions! 

Harry Potter is _still _property of J.K. Rowling, along with Gilderoy Lockhart. I don't mind though. She can keep him! He's annoying! I'd rather have Oliver Wood! I love his accent! Toss the Quaffle through the "hyoops!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sloth was dragging the two captives along, Sugar having gone limp, and Sarah trying to fly away. It hurt her wrist, but she wanted to try anyway. "If you keep pulling, Sailor, your going to be missing some wings," Sloth announced. "By the way, how did you get into my room?"   
Sarah stopped resisting for a moment to spit on his boots. "It's just an empty threat. You can't kill or hurt me, you know. You said yourself that you need me for you little experiment. And for your information, your mutant Grundos have a strange liking for fish pops, particularly blueberry flavored. I came here to ask you why you told me that humans weren't allowed in Neopia, and yet you put Malathyne in front of Fyora's castle without changing her! You're even more of a git than Lockhart!" She spat on his boots again.   
"It seems you misunderstood what I said. I simply meant that no humans had been in Neopia before. I guess you heard wrong," the doctor smiled. "I have no idea who this Lockhart is, and considering that is a British insult and you are American, I'm wondering if you even know what 'git' means. How do you know if you are insulting me?"   
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Wrong shmong, you know what you said. Also, you would thank me if it were a compliment. Besides that, baka, you would be amazed what search engines can do. Apparantly, there are several 'British to American' dictionaries online. Are we almost wherever you are taking us? I'm tired of flying. And my wrist hurts. I'm also bored, do you have any books from Earth? Or a computer? I like fanfiction. Also-HEY!" Sloth had jerked his arm to the left so that Sarah had hit the wall. "What was that for?"   
Sloth came to a door, which opened automatically, and walked into the room. "Nothing really. I just wanted you to shut up. I'm sure you will enjoy this place again." He had led the Faerie and the Uni to the room Sarah stayed in until she was released in Neopia. He put Sugar in one cage, and put Sarah to her right. He then set an alarm and left the two alone.   
Sarah sat there quietly, not really sure what to say. After about five minutes, Sugar finally got the courage to speak. "I'm bored," she whined. "Hungry, too. And this cage is dirty."   
Sarah sighed. "What did you expect? Did you really think he'd give us a Beauty Bed with Pretty Pink Pillows? Really, he's--"   
"Sailor? Is that you?" a male voice asked. Sarah looked to the cage on her right, and saw a Baby Lupe staring at her.   
"Do I know you?" Sarah asked him. His eyes seemed familiar, but she couldn't place them.   
"It's me, Usuki, remember? I thought you were a Gelert now! Are those wings? Who's that Uni?" Sarah gasped. She had completely forgotten about her...well...now it was a him, but she had still forgotten.   
"Kami-sama! I'm sorry, Usuki! I didn't recognize you! And I forgot to talk to your owner! Kami-sama, I can't believe this!" She put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Usuki repeated his questions. "Fyora turned me into a Faerie, so yes, they are wings. The Uni is Sugarheart4, one of my Neopets, but I call her Sugar." She turned to the Uni. "Sugar, this is Usuki_lover6. She...er...he was the first decent person I met here."   
Sugar looked at the Lupe. "Nice to meet you, although I wish we were somewhere else."   
The three captives looked up as the door opened, revealing Vladimere. He walked over to Usuki's cage, punched in a code, and took him out as the door opened. Before he took Usuki to the lab ray, he turned to Sarah and the Uni. "Don't bother trying to escape," he said sadly. "Dr. Sloth told the Grundos that the food you have is poisonous, so you can't bribe them anymore. I'm smart enough to not disobey the doc, so I can't let you out either. The only other person that could possibly get you out is Dr. Sloth." With that, the Scorchio left. 

§~*~*~§ 

After about an hour, Sugar had fallen asleep, and someone came back. However, this time it was Sloth, carrying a purple Usul. He put it in Usuki's cage, and released Sarah. She crawled to the back of the cage, just out of his reach. "If you want to talk to me, do it now," she announced through clenched teeth. Sloth kept trying to grab her, and with a curse, he gave up. Instead, he closed the door to the cage, went over to Sugar's cage, and brought her out. He was almost out of the room before Sarah realized what he was going to do. "HEY!" she shouted at the green doctor.   
He turned around, smirking as he held a now-awake, trembling Sugar. "Yes, Sailor?" He said it casually, knowing he would get what he wanted. "Do you want something?"   
"Kami-sama! PUT SUGAR BACK NOW! Do you have any idea how long it took to save for a striped paint brush?!" Sarah asked him. "You will NOT take her to the lab ray and change her to a blue Quiggle or something."   
Sloth walked back to the cages. "I either take you or the Uni. It's your choice."   
Sarah growled. "Fine! Take me! I don't care anymore."   
Instead of going to the cages, the doctor went back to the the door, shut it, and locked it. He then pulled the green antennae on his head, and revealed that he was wearing a mask. After the mask came off, Usuki, Sarah, and Sugar all gasped at the face of Jhudora.   
Jhudora smiled at the shocked faces, threw her head back, and let out a laugh. "That was worth saving you. You should have seen the look on your faces!" Jhudora laughed a little more before continuing. "I'll explain everything when we get out. Hurry, the real Sloth might come soon. You can take the Usul with you." Sarah jumped out as Jhudora opened Usuki's cage. Sarah grabbed the Usul, Jhudora grabbed Sarah's wrist, and they were off. 

§~*~*~§ 

The quartet reappeared in front of Sarah's Neohome. "There you go," Jhudora commented, and put down Sugar. She turned to leave, but not before adding "You owe me big, Sailor. Keep that in mind." With that, the Dark Faerie disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
Usuki smiled at Sarah. "Thank you for saving me. If you see her again, tell her that I said thanks, too." Sarah noticed that Usuki had become female again after hearing the voice. "If you need any help in whatever she asks you to do, just let me know, and I'll try." The Ocean Faerie offered to take the Purple Usul home, but she refused. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Bye!"   
As Usuki left, Sarah and Sugar walked into their Neohome, and, after explaining everything to the other pets, took a much needed rest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

There we go! I finally finished it! Amazing what you can think of in the middle of the night as you play on your Playstation! I orginally had something else planned instead of Jhudora. see ya next time, and don't forget to review! Oh, to certain people who review several times until I update (you know who you are!): before you start, I think I should tell you that I can't start on the next part until the war starts. That's why I was so eager to finish this chapter. I didn't want to fall behind. ^^ 

By that way, please mourn Sugar's pet page. To see why you should mourn it, go to the newer version and read the paragraph. Over 3 hours of my life wasted! If you're too lazy to click on the link on my profile, then just go to http://www.neopets.com/~Sugarheart4 

Ja ne! And remember: L.I.T.C.O.A.A.L.M.S. 

**L**egolas **I**s **T**he **C**ause **O**f **A**lmost **A**ll **L**otR **M**ary-**S**ues! 


	9. Technical Errors

This is an unfortunate chapter. It's the same reason I haven't updated. It is meant to be short, because I'm explaining my problem through the story. Thanks go to Clara200 and T'laren for reviewing. 

Shimatta and kuso: both are Japanese for "Damn!"   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sarah was having so much fun in Neopia. She was getting better at Ultimate Bull's Eye, and had made friends with the Tiki Tack Man. The Neopian Times was something she looked forward to every week, and she had found out that if you went through a portal in someone's shop or guild, it would actually bring you to another world. She soon found out that this was how to travel through the internet. On the web sites about Neopets, she could bring along one of her own Neopets. She was particularely fond of PinkPoogleToy.com back on Earth, so she made a link to it in her shop to go there whenever she wanted. She had also managed to make her own badge with a fanart picture of her favorite anime character, Tomoe Hotaru, and put the words "Long Enough" at the bottom so she wouldn't get blinded when her badge changed each month. She also had fun complaining out loud about Dr. Sloth, insulting him outright for listening in on conversations, knowing perfectly well that he was listening then.   
Sarah was so used to this routine, she barely thought of Earth. About a month after her arrival to Neopia, she was going out to do the daily freebies with Ivy, but found her front door locked. Feeling a bit lazy, she decided to go out back instead. She had walked to the edge of her Neogarden, but both she and the Peophin walked into invisible walls. "Strange," Sarah commented. She looked down at her Peophin. "Hey Ivy," she asked, "does this normally happen when Neopets is down?"   
Ivy looked around, and shook her head. "No. If you look around, you can see other people moving around just fine. Besides that, everyone goes to a secret room in their Neohome when Neopets is down. It's filled with games, and you can't find it unless there's a small error in Neopia. You know, when you get that picture of an angry Faerie Kougra, and you can play games, but you won't earn Neopoints?"   
Sarah nodded. "So why can't we get out of the house?"   
Ivy looked around. "Technically, we are out of the house, but I know what you mean. I seem to remember something like this happening a long time ago...we found out that your computer was messed up, and it wasn't possible to access Neopia for you. We were trapped for about a week before you finally came back. Thank Borovan the safety deposit box is inside the house. You always stored food in there, so we were able to survive."   
Sarah gasped. She remembered on Earth, her mom had been planning to do something to the hard drive to fix the computer, and it seemed to have worked...but considering the situation, it must have messed up something. "SHIMATTA! Baka! Crap! Kuso! We can't fight in the war! Shimatta! I was looking forward to it! And we're stuck!" Sarah screamed before she sat down and cried. She could only wait for her mother to fix the computer again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Unfortunately, I can't access neopets. Considering others can, I'm assuming it's the computer. Hopefully, it will be fixed before the war starts. If it starts before then, then hopefully the computer will be fixed before the war ends. Baka Computer...It's the same with bored.com, Snopes.com, and oxymoronlist.com...all I can do is read and write fanfiction. Gomen Nasai. (Japanese for I'm Sorry.) Btw, review! reviewers are the only reason I'm still posting stuff here, because fanfiction.net is EVIL! 


	10. Sloth plus Jhudora plus Extremely Mad Sa...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! There is a certain website that I used to love. It had fanfiction, a wonderful review system. One day, it changed, and got rid of two types of fiction. Now, they keep getting rid of more good fics. I'm sure you can guess which web site I'm talking about, but this fic would prolly be deleted if I named this site...and I know you guys don't want that. With all this evilness, I'm not really sure if I give a crap. If this fic gets deleted due to the evil site I'm talking about, then You will find this fanfic on soupfiction.net, under the same pen name. It will also go on my web site, www.sailorc.mybravenet.com, sometime. I plan on redoing the site, since I don't like it anymore. I'll change it to have my fics and pics from my fics instead, if I ever get a chance. 

Anyway, I would like to thank T'laren, my most faithful reviewer! *sends rabid vampire butterflies after everyone who read this without leaving a review* I live off of reviews! If more people don't start reviewing, I'm gonna have to create Mary-Sues with God-awful voices singing like Britney Spears to go after you! You don't want that! 

Btw, any suggestions for Sarah's last name? I can't think of a good one... 

TPS belongs to the wonderful authoress, Hika. Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy belongs to me because I got it at Waldenbooks. ^_^ Of course, the idea belongs to whoever it belongs to. I'd say Douglas Adams, but, unfortunately, he's dead. Shame. He was a good author. 

Oh, and meet my muse: Smeogol! He is my MiniBalrog! He likes bacon, raw eggs, and fangirls. *pulls out mini-MiniBalrog* This is a newly discovered species: the ChibiBalrog! It's the result of mispelling the name of a MiniBalrog. This one is Smegol! *go to chat* *comes back later* Oh dear...there's a new ChibiBalrog...this one is Sneogol. *shrugs* Oh well. They are still my muses. *stops working and comes back later* *sigh* My muses are pestering me to write. Threatening to eat me...which they very well could, since I'm a Pippin Fangirl...and an Oliver Wood fangirl...something about the Scottish accents...anyway, I'm gonna write before Smeogol, Sneogol, Smegol, and the newly discovered PetiteBalrog (Smegl) attack me. 

A picture from TNE can be found at http://sailorc.mybravenet.com/jhudorasugar.jpg   
It looked nice before I scanned it...now the colors are all wrong. Too light. Oh well...can't have everything. 

Anyway, here is the newest installment of TNE! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sarah hadn't exactly been having the time of her life. She managed to find quite a few codestones on her roof, and managed to put them in her shop, where they sold quickly. Eventually, she had about ten times what she had before, even though she couldn't spend it. She knew a few blonde jokes, but since those jokes were wasted on Neopets, she turned them into jokes about Sloth and his mutant Grundos. After she had forgotten for the tenth time that she had already told a joke, Mintpup showed Sarah a bookshelf, filled with (what else?) books.   
"Where...where did these come from?" Sarah asked as she stared at them. "We haven't gotten books for a long time..."   
"You know how some people take books up to the computer?" Mint asked her. Sarah nodded. "Every time someone does that, all the neopets with owners get a copy of the book. Sugar likes those comic books about that Sailor Girl-"   
"Manga. Not comics," Sarah corrected her. "And it's Sailor Moon."   
Mint rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, she likes it because there's an Uni in one-"   
"Pegasus."   
"Stop correcting me. Anyway, Tin likes that Lord of the Rings thingie. Ivy likes that book about the Mermaid...Serena or something like that..."   
"It's called Sirena. Good book actually."   
Mint stared at her owner. "What did I say about correcting me? Anyway, I like that Harry Potter thing. Kind of interesting, although I would like to know what happens after book 4. Could you bring number 5 sometime?"   
"You have to wait till next year. It hasn't been written yet," Answered Sarah as she flew next to the bookshelf. After two minutes of searching, Mint heard a squeal. Ivy heard it too, as she passed by, and looked in.   
"YOU HAVE THE HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! AND FANFICTION! I CAN READ THE PENCIL SHOW!" Sarah did a loop in the air to show off her joy.   
At that moment, Tin came running in. "Oh dear Borovan. Not that! It makes her hyper!" He turned to his two sisters. "Why? Who? My Borovan..."   
Mint shrugged. "What's so bad about her being hyper? It's better than those jokes!"   
The white Meerca had gone pale. Well, paler than normal, anyway. "You've never seen her at the help chat when she's read TPS?" When Mint shook her head, Tin whispered something to her.   
"Oh no..." was all she could reply. 

§~*~*~§ 

While all this was happening, Sarah had gone outside to read as she leaned against the invisible wall around her NeoGarden. Too bad it wasn't there. Sarah fell onto her back to find herself staring into the face of Sloth.   
"Happy, Sailor?" he asked her. "I only freed you because this doesn't work well with the experiment."   
"Zark off," was all he got in reply as she read her book.   
"Excuse me?"   
"Zark off. I'm not sure what it means, but I have a pretty good idea, considering how Zaphod Beeblebrox says it when he's mad. You gotta love that depressed robot, though. Now leave me alone, or risk me finding out if I can really get rabid vampire butterflies here. Or maybe a few fangirls for you. Particularly Mary-Sues."   
"You'd think you would be nicer to someone who could kill you."   
Sarah shrugged. "I'm sure you'd love to kill me, after all those jokes. But it wouldn't work well with the experiment, would it? By the way, did you ever think about how childish it sounded when you threw insults at me?"   
"Shut up," the doctor responded. With that, he pulled out a gun and shot it near the Neopets in the house, who had been watching the two argue. The shot turned Ivy's Blue Shoyru Plushie into a Pile of Sludge. "I missed on purpose. I'm gonna hit one of your pets next time."   
Sarah looked up from her book. "Are you deaf? I told you to zark off a while ago. And you know that you just have a lousy aim. Don't bother trying to cover yourself. Go bother Jhudora. She's the one that rescued us."   
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" a female voice shouted. The arguing pair looked around, and found an angry Dark Faerie.   
"Hiya, Jhudora. I was just telling Frankie here," the young owner pointed at Sloth, "to zark off and bother you. Now he can. See ya." Done with the conversation, Sarah got up and walked to her Neohome. Jhudora flew in front of Sarah and threw The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on the ground, where Frank immediately picked it up and tore the pages out. Sarah fell to the ground in shock, looking at the ruined book. She blithered for a moment before looking up.   
"Bad move," she stated calmly. Not the regular kind of calm. The kind of calm you get when you're very angry. Ultra-angry. EXTREMELY angry. "You should never ruin something like that. It took forever to find that book, and you just destroyed it. You should never get a teenage girl angry, unless you want to suffer the consequences."   
"Oh...my..." Jhudora looked at Sloth. "Well, I'll see you if you survive. Bye!" with a puff of smoke, she disappeared.   
As Sloth looked at Sarah's face, he noticed that her eyes had turned from bright green to blood red. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hehehehe......Sarah gets to have fun. Don't forget to suggest last names in your reviews! I'm almost done with my web site! 

~C-chan 


	11. Cameos, fights, and a longer chapter tha...

Woo! Go me! *dies of happiness* *rezzes* It's a good thing I borrowed Hika's immortality spray! ^_^ Someone asked me the most flattering question any fanfic writer could hope for! *Hugs Silver Angel* 

_T'laren_: Well, by the time you see this, I'm gonna be trying to beat the online Hitchhiker's game! I got to the end once...but I messed up, so I had to start all over again. 

_Silver Angel_: *doesn't get joke* *reads it out loud with various pronunciations* *bursts out laughing* Bad joke. But I like bad jokes! ^_^ 

_Malathyne_: Here's your cameo! Considering the fact that I can't neomail you, I'm guessing you're not a teenager, but I'm guessing you're around 12, so I hope you won't mind if I describe you as a teenager. About the suggestion: I'd like for Sarah's last name to sound American or English or something. Oh, and I know basic Japanese. I can only recognize 5 kana, but I do know a bit about Japanese language, and Timigotch just...isn't. Sorry. 

_Theameab: _YES! IT'S TRUE! http://movies.yahoo.com/shop?d=hp&cf=prev&id=1808403872 AUGUST 8, 2003! WOO! ELLA ENCHANTED! MOVIE! WOOHOO! 

Also thanks to mnm for reviewing. 

3 things: If you want to be alerted about new chapters, please put your e-mail addies in your review. 

Second, I'm thinking of making Sarah's last name "Parker." What do you think? 

And Third: My web site is up, and if you go there, you can see a picture of Sarah...without wings...because I suck at drawing them... 

* * * * * 

Sarah leapt onto Frank Sloth and pushed him to the ground, where she immediately started punching his stomach. The doctor kicked her off and grabbed her hair as she was about to land behind him. He got up, and let go of the Faerie's hair as she dug her thumbnail into his finger. He shouted in pain, and promptly gave Sarah a black eye. He grabbed her wrist, and punched her mouth, before the girl dug her thumbnail into his wrist and kicked his face. As Sloth rubbed his wrist, Sarah took the opportunity to kick his back, which made him fall down. She immediately landed on his back and pulled his antennae while pinning his arms behind his back. Although Sarah never saw how he could possibly do it, he managed to get up and grab her wrists, making sure her fingers were held tightly. 

§~*~*~§ 

Tin, being the fastest of the four, had gone to the Shop Wizard with all the money in the shop till. "How much..." he panted, "How much is a Lost Desert...Dagger?"   
The yellow JubJub thought for a moment. "Hmmm...there's one for about 24,000 at 157326 Cairn Close, Neopia Central. Oh!" the Shop Wizard gasped. "There's another one at the same place...and they just lowered the price to 23,500 NP!"   
The Meerca shouted a thank you as he ran off. It didn't take him long to find the place, so he ran up to the door and knocked. A dark-haired girl with a stern expression on her face answered the door with a blue Shoyru close behind. Her face softened when she saw who it was. "Can I help you?"   
Tin rested a bit as he nodded. When he got his breath back, he asked her, "Are you still selling those Lost Desert Daggers?"   
The girl stared at him for moment, and then laughed. "I'm sorry. That's next door. Where's your owner?"   
Tin walked through the yard to go buy the weapons, and noticed the girl, the Shoyru, and a Warf following him. Sighing, he finally answered them. "She's fighting with Sloth, and I'm a bit worried about her, since she doesn't seem to be the kind of person that gets into fights." He looked behind him, and noticed that the three had stopped in their tracks. He took this opportunity to visit the shop with the daggers, which had lowered in price by a hundred. When he came out of the shop, the girl was waiting.   
"What do you mean?" she asked. "Only Neopets can battle, and they can only fight Sloth during a war with him, or at least, that's what I heard."   
"Long story short: Sloth kidnapped her, and she's angry."   
The Shoyru, surprised, flew in front of Tin. "WHAT did you say?!" Tin repeated himself as he ran, which prompted the Shoyru to speak again. "But Sloth only brought Mala here!"   
By this time, they had gotten back to Sarah's house. She was kicking Sloth wherever she could, not worrying about her aim, as he kept punching her. Neither of them noticed the guests. The girl that the Shoyru called Mala took one look at the scene, and jumped onto Frank's back, knocking him down.   
Dr. Frank Sloth could handle armies of Neopets, Faeries, and angry mutant Neopets. If he failed, it was never in a REAL fight between himself and another. Unfortunately, he had never prepared to be attacked by two enraged teenage girls, which resulted in a humiliating defeat in a matter of seconds.   
"I told you, Sloth," Sarah spat as she wiped her bloody nose. "Don't _ever_ do that to me. You have no idea how long I've wanted to read that book. As you can see, I get angry when I'm interrupted while reading."   
Mala looked at the hurt Faerie. "Who are you? I don't remember a Faerie dressed that way."   
"I'm Sailorc27. Sloth kidnapped me from Earth. Long story. Wanna get rid of the green idiot before we talk?"   
"Sure."   
As soon as he was released from the two girls, he ran away.   
"What a wimp," Mala commented.   
Sarah shook her head. "If I know him, he wasn't trying to get away from us. He's gonna go plot revenge. Come on, I wanna enjoy my freedom while I've got it." 

§~*~*~§ 

  
  


Malathyne sat at Sarah's kitchen table, drinking a Cup of Hot Borovan as the Ocean Faerie went to the Safety Deposit Box in her room to get a towel for her bloody nose. It wasn't that Sarah was stingy about people eating or drinking away from the table. It just happened to be the only piece of furniture besides the beds. She was staring at the cardboard walls when Sarah came back in, with her nosebleed gone, and holding a towel. "You okay?" she asked the girl.   
"I'm fine," replied Mala. "Just a few scratches. So you said Sloth kidnapped you??"   
"Mmm-hmm," Sarah mumbled a reply as she stood for a moment as she tapped her chin. "THAT'S RIGHT!" she suddenly shouted. She looked over at Mala, who had jumped and spilt the drink all over herself. "Sorry. I was trying to figure out what I had done to that Ice Mote. I just remembered that I never had one. It was a Salt Mote that I had." She let out an embarassed laugh before pointing her finger at the mess. Nothing happened. "Dang. I was hoping that would work." She snapped her fingers, and the mess dissapeared, to the amazement of both girls. "Well, Morning Moon. Never thought of that."   
Mala looked up and smiled. "It's okay. Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Malathyne, also known as Alexi. How about you?"   
"Sailorc27, ay-kay-ay Sarah. I planned on looking for you sometime. Howdja find me?"   
Alexi raised her eyebrows. "Your Meerca came to the wrong Neohome. Why were you gonna look for me?"   
"Fyora told me about you. She--OH!" Sarah's eyes lit up. "I love this song!" Seeing Alexi's confused look, she explained. "I found some headphones on the ground a while ago. I put a link to google.com in my shop so I could go there, and then I got a few MP3's. This one is so...I dunno...perky! It's sung by Ami-chan from a show called Sailor Moon. Do ya watch it?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "It's really great! You see--"   
"Don't start," Tin interrupted. "Sorry, Malathyne. She'll never stop if you start listening. Actually, she'll continue even if you aren't."   
"Just because I got a sore throat the day I was telling you about it is no excuse to pick on me," the Faerie defended herself. "It could have happened to anyone."   
"But sore throats that occur out of nowhere are usually caused by talking too much! That, and Ugga Ugga, but that only happens to Neopets."   
Alexi giggled at the argument as Sarah stood up. "Just be glad I didn't rant about Ar**_wench_** and how Peter Jackson is messing up the movie. They make it sound like Aragorn's gonna cheat on her. Well, actually, he is. With Sam. But I don't blame him, since his future wife stole Glorfindel's part. Frodo could have gotten to Rivendell on his own, thank you!"   
"BOROVAN!" Tin shouted. "Why must you rant on and on about her? And why do you insist Sam loves Aragorn?! Just because one fanfic says so doesn't mean it's true!"   
Sarah smiled smugly. "Oh, I have proof." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to Tin. It had a picture of two people in white shirts, with the faces of Samwise and Aragorn pasted on using a computer program. It looked incredibly fake.   
Alexi was staring at the two as Tin pointed out that one of Sarah's friends made the picture, while Sarah said it was good enough to prove the theory. "Maybe I should come by another time?" she suggested as she stood up.   
Sarah stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked up, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I didn't mean to argue in front of you." She looked down at her Meerca. "What did you come in here for in the first place?"   
"I came to give you these daggers. I got them for you to fight against Sloth with, but you didn't need them. Figured you might want to sell them, since they cost so much." With that, he handed her two Lost Desert Daggers and left. Sarah inspected them. They were in nice shape. Shiny, sharp, lightweight…they seemed like nice weapons. Having absolutely no experience in weapons except what she played on video games, there was only one way to find out how good they were.   
"Hey, Alexi," Sarah asked, "do you want to come with me to the battledome?"   
Malathyne waved her hands. "No, I have a few things to do. Haven't done the daily freebies yet. It was nice to meet you, though."   
The Faerie smiled. "You too. Sorry about earlier."   
Alexi, her blue Shoyru, who had been introduced earlier as Jeremy_200225, and Jeremy's Warf, Ringo walked to the door with Sarah. As they headed off back to their home, Sarah noticed a Zafara. Normally, she would have thought of it as just another Neopet, but this one was about 5 feet tall. And it was coming towards her. About halfway into the yard, it stopped and wrote a note, and continued. A few seconds later, a Neomessage appeared in front of Sarah. Apparantly, it wasn't Neomail, but a something else. It said simply: 

Tlaren wants to be your neofriend.   
Do you accept? 

Accept Reject 

She shrugged and touched "accept," hoping she wouldn't have to go inside and get a pencil to answer. Fortunately, it worked, and the paper disappeared, revealing that the Zafara was in front of her. Sarah jumped back in surprise as she gave a small gasp.   
"I'm sorry I scared you," the Zafara said, apparantly a guy. "I'm Tlaren. I happened to notice your black eye, and figured you might want a healing potion. Here you go." With that, he handed her a small bottle, labeled "Healing Potion X." Sarah stared for a moment, a bit surprised that a complete stranger would just give away a healing potion, especially this close to the war. Slowly, she came to her senses.   
"Th-Thank you. Very much. Is there anything you want in return? I have a few neopoints and some plushies, if--"   
Tlaren interrupted. "It's okay. All you have to do is keep fighting that Sloth guy like you were earlier. You did pretty well for your first fight."   
Sarah looked at him curiously. "How did you know it was my first?"   
He smiled before replying, "I've watched a few movies and fights myself. After awhile, you can just tell, although I don't know how. See you around!" With that, Tlaren walked away, leaving Sarah wondering about this mysterious but friendly Zafara.   
"Well," she said after awhile, "That was very random. Nice, but very, very random. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was a character in a story, and the author used that out of desperation to get rid of writer's block..."   
Just then, a Chia ran out into the street, shouting four words: "THE WAR HAS BEGUN!" 

* * * * * 

There! It's up! And I'm getting married! To Oliver Wood! You can join the wedding at http://pub89.ezboard.com/fthepencilshowfrm.showMessage?topicID=397.topic 

Okay, it's a fake one, but I'm an Oliver Wood fangirl, and I'm gonna Marry him! A warning though: Very insane Lord of the Rings Fangirls are there. You might want to have read the book or something before you go...ar at least be prepared for people screaming "Burn the Wench" to Arwen(ch) for stealing Glorfindel's part. 

I joined Meridell! And I'm about to go fight! The expression "Morning Moon" came from the song I happened to be listening to at the time...and the song that Ami-chan was singing that was perky... it's called "Someday, Somebody." It really is perky! ^_^ ---My new favorite face. 

AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT IT TOOK SO LONG! I had writer's block. Then we spent a few weeks moving. Actually, we still are. I'm typing this on my mom's computer, but I have to upload it on my gramma's, since that has internet access. 

Sorry if I got your personalities wrong, T'laren and Mala! I found out I'm not too great at them. Need to work on those! 

Next chapter: WAR! 

~C-chan 


	12. A VERY VERY VERY VERY short chapter and ...

Author's note: Apparantly, there is a new rule. I am not allowed to have a chapter dedicated to author's notes. So I'm going to put a bit of story here, and then continue with the Author's Excuses...NOTES! NOTES! I meant notes! Really!   


Let's recap a bit. 

Sarah, aka sailorc27, was brought to Neopia by Sloth, who wants to see how a human adapts to Neopia. After convincing her neopets it really is her, she eventually went to see Fyora, the Faerie Queen. She was changed into an Honorary Faerie, The Ocean Faerie, until she gets out of Neopia. A few days later, Sarah and Sugarheart4 the Striped Uni pay Sloth a visit, where shey are captured, and rescued by Jhudorah, who claims Sarah now owes her big time. Some random stuff happens, and Sarah and Sloth get into a fight. We meet Malathyne, who was also brought to Neopia, and T'laren, a random Zafara-like Owner who's actually pretty nice. Tin3 also aquires two Lost Desert Daggers. Oh, then the war starts, and I stopped writing. 

70% of the blame for taking so long is procrastination. ^_^ I don't feel like writing the war chapter. However, because I promised I would, you guys have to take a rain check, because I'd like to continue the story. Really, all you need to know is that Sarah originally joined Meridell, but when users were allowed to switch sides, Jhudorah made Sarah switch, as she didn't want so many people fighting along side Illusen, and even one person might make a difference as far as she was concerned. Sarah would have refused, except for the fact that Jhudorah rescued her, and now she had to do a favor for her. 

And Sarah has pretty much been doing nothing the rest of the time, blah blah blah, and All That Jazz. *starts singing* Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot! It's just a-- *stops* Sorry. I've been listening to my Chicago Soundtrack too much. 

This is dedicated to everyone at Cardboardia. 

* * * * * 

Sarah was bored. Extremely bored. She had read just about every book she could think of and was currently annoyed because she couldn't watch the premiere of Return of the King. All of a sudden, a hole opened under her, and she fell and fell and fell and....you get the idea. 

When she landed, she was sitting in her computer chair, wearing her old clothes, back in her old house...She was finally back! "YES!" she shouted. 

"What?" someone asked. She turned around, and saw something white...and furry...and...and... 

And she woke up. 

"GODDANGIT! I knew it was too good to be true!" She got out of bed to go get something to eat. Unfortunately, she was still a bit tired and she forgot to open the door. Annoyed, she kicked it. 

"OW! OW OW OW OW OW! YOU STUPID DOOR!" 

And that was the beginning of Sarah's bad day. 

* * * * * 

I'm so sorry I can't continue at the moment. I'd say more, but ff.n said a SHORT author's note. Therefore, I shall link to my online diary, where I will eventually post what's going on. You have to take the space out, though. I had to put it there because ff.n won't let me put an actual URL in the fic. 

capri-chan.diaryland. com 


End file.
